The current process for manufacturing fabrics with phosphorescent properties for use in various fields is conventionally carried out by producing them with phosphorescent yarn or by adding phosphorescent patches to provide phosphorescence to the fabric. The components are applied in the fabric in the fiber itself (FR 2909096, KR20010016536, WO03002794, WO2006100175), by the application of heat adhesive or sewn photoluminescent patches made from these fibers, or by a coating slurry (CN102154824, KR20120041887) to allow good phosphorescence properties. However, these manufacturing methods have some disadvantages such as loss of good feel of the fabric and adequate flexibility, thus the loss of fabric comfort, and breathability.
Moreover, with these conventional manufacturing methods the typical times of phosphorescence decay in the fabric are not controlled, and the strength of the same is not proven or is relatively low compared to the strength shown by a fabric to which any other conventional textile dye has been applied (disperse, direct, acid, basic, reactive, vat . . . ). In this sense, the resistance of these fabrics to washing is reduced (in some cases they do not resist the first wash) and phosphorescence typically disappears after a few washes making the fabric unusable for the initial purpose.
In view of the above there remains a need in the state of the art to provide phosphorescent fabrics with improved properties, in particular, long lasting phosphorescent fabrics, i.e. that maintain the phosphorescent properties for a long time in a controlled manner, and that also maintain the mechanical, comfort and breathability features of the base fabric, and phosphorescence after repeated washes thereby extending the life of the fabric and the article of clothing made with it.